


Beginning of Forever

by HarlowH



Series: Tony Stark's Birthday [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Coney Island, Fluff, IronStrange, M/M, My first MCU fic so be nice, One shot maybe, Tony Stark's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlowH/pseuds/HarlowH
Summary: Tony's special birthday is TODAY!!! Stephen has a special surprise for Tony. Tony deserves happiness and he is gonna get itI hope you enjoy this fic, and make sure to check out the second part since some of the pics in it are referenced in this. Thank you.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Tony Stark's Birthday [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765717
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Tony put down his tool, he was working on the latest model of the Stark phone. This model has built in holograms and could outlast any Apple product! 

"Sir I suggest you get some food and rest, tomorrow is a big day, and you need to be awake for it," Jarvis suggested.

"J I am eating, are smoothies not food. Plus Dum-E makes the best smoothie when it's not poisoned." Tony protested.

Dum-E having heard his name whirred over in a flash of excited beeping noises. He brought his favorite fire extinguisher hoping to put out a fire. Tony saw it and threatened him,

"If you douse me with that fire extinguisher one more time I'll send you to the community college." Dum-E's claw lowered slightly, and he rolled away as If sulking. Tony huffed in amusement, shaking his head.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything" Stephen Strange said with a smirk. He had came down to put Tony to bed, and was now leaning against the wall with amusement written on his face. Stephen Strange was Tony's boyfriend, he picked up the pieces of his life when Steve Rogers had shattered it.

"Nope, your not," Tony said popping the p "wanna get some pizza and watch Sherlock Holmes, The movie of course." Which for some reason looks a lot like Tony, even though he denies it.

Stephen walked over to Tony giving him a hug, "Whatever you want Tony" he told him. The cloak of levitation glided off of Stephen's shoulders and bundled Tony up, earning a surprised yelp from the genius. Where it then flew over to the couch plopping him on it. 

"I have taken the liberty to order the pizza for you, the usual" Jarvis informed Tony.

"Thanks J, can you play the movie now" Tony asked. So Jarvis did. Later that night when they all fell asleep, he took pictures of Tony cuddling with Stephen to give to Peter for blackmail.

The following morning Tony woke up to the delicious smell of pancakes and coffee. 

"Good morning, and Happy birthday Tony!" Stephen said while carrying a plate full of stacked pancakes, and a cup of coffee. Tony's mouth watered, and he couldn't wait to indulge.

"My my did you make lil ole me breakfast, you didn't have to" Tony replied. He took a sip of the coffee and sighed in contentment, just like he liked it. The pancakes were heavenly and Tony quickly got to work with them.

"So do you have any plans for today?" Stephen asked.

"Not really, but underoos is going to come soon." Tony responded. With breakfast out of the way, Tony took a quick shower and got dressed for the day. By the time he was done, Peter was sitting on the couch talking with Stephen.

"Isn't it crazy, like Mr. Stark asked me to hang with him for his birthday, that's so cool. I mean not that your not cool Dr. Strange, your really cool with all your magic, but Mr. Stark is something." Peter ranted excitedly.

"Aw underoos I didn't know you felt like that, what do you want to do today?" Tony questioned Peter.

"Whatever you want Mr. Stark, it is your birthday after all!" Peter replied buzzing with excitement.

"Stephen we should totally go to the Luna Park at Coney Island!" Tony exclaimed. Since it was Tony's birthday, no one argued, and soon enough they arrived at Coney Island.

The trio rode many rides multiple times, and on one ride Stephen's face turned green. He had to sit down for a while before moving on. Just to annoy Stephen, Tony and Peter rode the Thunderbolt every once in a while, which forced the good doctor to sit out and have to wait. 

For lunch, they ordered slushies and hot dogs. Then Tony and Peter got gigantic cotton candy cones while Stephen got a soda. At 3:00 pm they had to leave because Peter's aunt was expecting him home.

"Bye Peter I'll see you later" Tony said before Stephen opened up a portal for him. Peter responded cheerfully, and soon Tony and Stephen were alone.

"Pepper and Rhodey are coming at five to celebrate, then we have the rest of the night to ourselves." Tony told Stephen. Stephen nodded his head in acknowledgement and told him he'll meet him at the penthouse. He opened up a portal as Tony got into his armor.

"See ya soon Merlin" Tony snarked.

"Don't take to long, douchebag" Stephen fired back, with a hint of a smile on his lips. 

When Pepper and Rhodey arrived, Tony greeted them with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. To both, much to Rhodey's dismay. Tony then invited them in for a snack, one that took half an hour to set up since Stephen refused coffee and blueberries as the snack.

"Tony I got a gift for you, I hope you like it, T'challa helped"  
Pepper stated, "It's from Rhodey and I" handing a small wrapped box to Tony.

"Thanks Pep" beamed Tony, "I'm sure it's great!" He examined the box, and slowly unwrapped the paper. It was a silver box that said "Proof That Tony Stark Has A Heart." Inside of it was a pendant that had his arc reactor and the words on the box engraved on it.

"I LOVE IT" Tony crowed, leaping up to tackle Pepper and Rhodey into a bear hug. 

"I knew you would love it Tones, the chain is made of vibranium like your compassion and heart." Commented Rhodey who had a massive silly grin on his face.

"Tony's heart was full of joy as he chatted with his friends, but eventually they had to leave. It was around 7 ish, and Stephen had a surprise for Tony.

"We have to go Tony, but I heard your hot boyfriend has something planned for you." Pepper said really conspiratorially. "Have fun."

"You know I will" smirked Tony.

Tony didn't know what to wear, so he settled on a red Armani suit where the cuffs we're golden, his signature colors. The suit fit him snug in all the right places. To say he was nervous was an understatement, he was FREAKING terrified. Not that he'll ever admit it.

"You ready" Tony called to Stephen, to which he answered "One sec." Tony huffed in amusement, he was supposed to be the fashionably late one. 

When Stephen stepped out wearing a deep blue suit, Tony was breathless. Stephen was drop dead gorgeous! 

"I can totally live with this" Tony announced leaning in to give Stephen a chaste kiss. Stephen laughed and offered Tony his arm like a true gentleman.

"Are you ready Tony, this will be a night to remember." He promised.

Stephen had taken Tony to the most romantic place in NY, and they had all sorts of wine and appetizers. The food was  
beyond phenomenal, and Stephen and Tony fell into easy light banter. Before Tony knew it desert had came, and Stephen was looking at Tony with adoring eyes. There was an air of nervousness that Tony found odd.

Stephen cleared his throat and began to talk, "Tony, we've been dating for around 2 years, and you are the light of my life. I can't imagine growing old with anyone else, nor do I want to, and you make me want to be better every day. My life is incomplete without you, and you are the closest and dearest person I know." He proclaimed.

Stephen got down onto one knee and took a small box out of his pocket, lifting the lid up. 

"Anthony Edward Stark, will you do the pleasure of being my husband. Will you marry me?" Stephen asked. Tony sat there stunned and he couldn't form words. Stephen seeing this began to hesitate.

"Yes yes yes a thousand times yes." Tony bursted. He jumped into Stephen's arms and sniffled. He couldn't believe it, he's engaged!

"Can I see the ring" Tony asked. Stephen showed him it, it was a simple golden ring that had a mandala on it, Stephen's symbol.

Tony hugged Stephen and looked at him like he was looking at the meaning of life, which to him it was. There was music in the background and people milling around. But that didn't matter because they had each other.

Stephen leaned in at the same time as Tony, and their lips met. It was slow and soft, instead of the usual hard and rough, and it was wonderful. 

This was the beginning of their love story, of their forever, and they looked back at it fondly as they grew old together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters are the rings


	2. Stephen's Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen's ring


	3. Tony's Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's ring

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, my sister want me to make sequel of their wedding, or honeymoon. I might if you want??


End file.
